Konoha and Suna Theatre Troupe 7: Sweeny Todd
by Panda-Chan21
Summary: The Troupe's back with a vengence, and with a new play to boot! Chaos, gore, and a demented barber run rampant as the gang try to put on their first musical. What happens when Naruto meets Sweeny Todd? Insanity, that's what!
1. Back in Konoha

New story! Man, I thought I'd never find a play for these guys to do! Well, for all it's worth, I bring you the second story in the Konoha and Suna Theatre Troupe series!

Disclaimer: NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!

Gaara: Too bad. You have to. You have no choice.

Me: But I hate doing these!

Neji: Just get it over with. I want to see what part I get.

Me: Fine…I do not own Naruto or _Sweeny Todd_.

Gaara: Get it? Got it? Good.

**

* * *

**

_0800 hours: Konoha Theatre_

The lobby was filled with cast members, shinobi milling about and calling to friends. Sakura, wrapped in a red jacket and a pink scarf, suddenly waved.

"Gaara! Temari! Kankuro! Over here!"

The Sand Sibs looked up from their scripts, and Temari smiled. "Hey Sakura-chan! Where's teme and baka?"

Sakura sighed. "Naruto and Sasuke are with Kakashi-sensei and Jiraya-sama."

"How are you, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm fine, Gaara. How are you?"

Gaara was about to answer, but got cut off by a sharp whistle.

The whistle itself belonged to one Shino Aburame, who stood beside Tenten and Iruka. They all looked rather pleased with themselves, albeit a bit tired (Tenten and Shino).

"Hello, team," said a perky Iruka, "Welcome back. I'm sure the tour was as eventful for you as it was for me!"

The shinobi all laughed. They all recalled what had happened in the Land of Waves: Sasuke and Gaara had managed to set the balcony on fire during their first rehearsal. Gaara looked disgruntled, and Sasuke only glared.

"Must he bring up that incident every time we all get together," muttered Gaara. Sakura only tousled his hair.

"Oh come off it, you know you like the attention."

"Anyways," said Tenten, "We've finally gotten the royalties paid for our newest play: Shino, cue the techie!"

Shino pointed a finger to the ticket booth, and instantly an unseen hand pressed play on a CD player.

The cast's eyes all lit up as the familiar tune of _God That's Good!_ began to play. But no one reacted like the Sand Sibs and Team Seven.

"Oh…em…eff…gee…I LOVE THIS PLAY!"

Gaara clapped a hand over his ear. "Damn Temari, cool it! I can't hear in this ear now!"

Sasuke snapped his head up. Was it really _this_ play? The one play that reflected all his hopes and dreams?

"You got it, folks," said Tenten, "We're putting on _Sweeny Todd_."

**

* * *

**

_0830 hours: Haruno Sakura, Genin, Konoha, age 12_

"Now Sakura, all we need is a popular song and a show tune. Just sing."

"Alright Iruka-sensei. I got it."

Sakura cleared her throat. Although she wasn't perfect, she'd gotten a few singing lessons from the Sand Sibs during each rehearsal of the _Romeo and Juliet_ tour. Breathing with her diaphragm, like Temari had taught her, she let her eyes shut.

_Three little birds, sat on my window,  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon  
So sweet,  
Little girls double-dutch on the concrete._

_Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same  
Oh, don't you hesitate._

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._

She then stopped, switching to her show tune.

_Think of me,  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me, once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find  
that once again, you long to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me…_

"Alright, Sakura, that's all we need."

Sakura stopped, and looked around. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke looked stunned. Team Ten had gone catatonic. The Sand Sibs looked proud. Hinata's eyes had gotten so wide that Sakura wouldn't have been surprised if they popped out of her skull. Everyone else was a combination of shocked, stunned, or unreadable.

**

* * *

**

_0900 hours: Uchiha Sasuke, Genin, Konoha, age 12_

Shino sighed, and sipped his hot coffee. He check the list, and suppressed a grin.

"Uchiha Sasuke, your turn."

Sasuke stood, and wordlessly went on. Iruka tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Same as Sakura, just sing a show tune and a popular song."

Sasuke only nodded. "Right."

He cleared his throat, and let loose.

_Well I just heard the news today.  
It seems my life is going to change.  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray.  
Then tears of joy stream down my face… _

With arms wide open…  
Under the sunlight,  
Welcome to this place,  
I'll show you everything,  
With arms wide open…  
With arms wide open…

He then paused, caught his breath, and went into his show tune. 

_Why does Saigon never sleep at night?  
Why does this girl smell of orange trees?  
How can I feel good when nothing's right?  
Why is she cool when there is no breeze?  
Vietnam,  
You don't give answers, do you friend?  
Just questions that don't ever end…  
Why God? Why today?_

"STOP!"

Sasuke paused, and looked at Shino. "What?"

"Hang on for a bit, Sasuke," said Iruka, "Tenten passed out again."

**

* * *

**

_0930 hours: Sabaku no Gaara, Genin, Suna, age 12_

Iruka took a sip of his tea. He'd never known that his former students had such talent. Not only did Sakura have a pleasing _mezzo-soprano_, but also Sasuke had proved to have an astounding _tenor_. Konohamaru had a childish _tenor_, pleasing to listen to but endearing all the same, while Shikamaru possessed a _countertenor_. Shino and Tenten then announced the next person.

"Gaara, step on up."

He stood, nodded to his siblings, and walked onstage.

_Calling all cars we've got another victim,  
'Cause my love has become an affliction.  
What did you expect from me?  
What did you expect from me?_

_I'm sorry but I think I failed to mention,  
That I lied at my very first confession.  
What did you expect from me?  
What did you expect from me?_

_'Cause this has been building since I have been breathing,  
And I know how it's going to end._

_So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down…  
And now that I'm gone…  
Try to forget me and just move on…  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word and you hate me for it now.  
You knew all along…  
Try to forget me and just move on…_

Gaara stopped, and launched himself into the show tune.

_Attend the tale of Sweeny Todd:  
His skin was pale and his eye was odd.  
He shaved the faces of gentlemen,  
Who never thereafter were heard of again.  
He trod a path that few have trod,  
Did Sweeny Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street._

_He kept a shop in London Town,  
Of fancy clients and good renown.  
And what if none of their souls were saved?  
They went to their  
Maker impeccably shaved by Sweeny,  
By Sweeny Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street._

_Swing your razor wide, Sweeny!  
Hold it to the skies!  
Freely flows the blood of those who moralize!_

Gaara stopped. The entire theatre had gone silent. Shino and Tenten were completely gobsmacked. Iruka was staring at him in fascinated horror. Kankuro and Temari were beaming up at him, obviously proud. The sensei and older shinobi were all looking at him in surprise. He only smirked.

He did so _love_ that show tune.

**

* * *

**

_0950 hours: Hyuuga Hinata, Genin, Konoha, age 12_

"Come on, Hina-chan," said Ino, attempting to coax Hinata onstage. Hinata frantically shook her head no.

"Get out of the way," said Neji, pushing Ino to the side. "Hinata, you can do this. You have a great singing voice."

Hinata whimpered, then shuffled onstage. Shino smiled at her reassuringly.

"Go ahead, Hinata. Don't be shy."

She took a deep breath, and let it out.

_Since the day they got married,  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy.  
Someone he could take fishing,  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy.  
He could already see him holding that trophy,  
Taking his team to state…  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed._

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger…  
She's the center of his whole world…  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl._

Hinata felt less insecure now, and went into her show tune with gusto.

_Maybe far away,  
Or maybe real nearby…  
He may be pouring her coffee,  
She may be straitening his tie!  
Maybe in a house,  
All hidden by a hill…  
She's sitting playing piano,  
He's sitting paying a bill!_

_Betcha they're young,  
Betcha they're smart,  
Bet they collect things  
Like ashtrays, and art!  
Betcha they're good --  
Why shouldn't they be?  
Their one mistake  
Was giving up me!_

_So maybe now it's time,  
And maybe when I wake…  
They'll be there calling me "Baby"...  
Maybe._

The cast broke into applause, and she gave them all a shy little wave.

**

* * *

**

_1000 hours: Hyuuga Neji, Genin, Konoha, age 13_

They had a few duds after Hinata's performance, including Kakashi, Gai, Lee, and Jiraya acting like idiots and being throttled by Tenten, Sakura, and Tsunade. Eventually, the got to someone bound to take this seriously.

"Neji," said Tenten cheerily, "Your turn!"

Neji went up, and immediately began to sing.

_When everybody else refrained,  
My uncle Johnny did cocaine.  
He's convinced himself right in his brain  
That it helps to take away the pain.  
Hey, Johnny…  
Hey what you say Johnny…_

_I wanna go out tonight,  
Come a little closer to the city lights,  
Levitation ain't your only friend,  
Levitation coming back again…  
Feel a burning in your body's core,  
It's a yearning that you can't ignore,  
Now I wanna go out tonight._

Neji stopped, groping for the words to the show tune. Eventually he remembered, and began again.

_When you're a Jet,  
You're a Jet all the way,  
From your first cigarette  
To your last dyin' day._

_When you're a Jet,  
If the spit hits the fan,  
You got brothers around,  
You're a family man!_

_You're never alone,  
You're never disconnected!  
You're home with your own:  
When company's expected,  
You're well protected!_

The theatre was cheering so loud, the rafters shook. Neji only smiled, and walked offstage.

**

* * *

**

_1030 hours: Yamanaka Ino, Genin, Konoha, age 12_

Tsunade and Kankuro had surprised the panel by performing rather well. Choji and several others had just made them sick, while some of the ANBU had shown off their surprising talent. Iruka and Tenten checked the list, and groaned.

"Ino, step up."

She skipped onstage, and launched into her music.

_Sun's up  
A little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say  
They say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am_

_On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way_

_On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong_

_It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am_

_On this perfect day_

She stopped, flashed Sasuke a grin, and went into a show tune.

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat or help you feed your pussycat_

_Men grow cold as, girls grow old  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
But square-cut or pear-shaped  
These rocks don't lose their shape  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend_

She finished with a flourish, and the panel, comprised of Simon, Paula, and…wait, wrong show. Tenten had her eyes screwed shut, Shino had probably fallen asleep for all the activity he was showing, and Iruka was speechless.

"NEXT!"

**

* * *

**

_1100 hours: Sabaku no Temari, Genin, Konoha, age 15_

Shino and Tenten were listening to Temari's song, while Iruka had once again pulled out the Advil.

_Daylight  
See the dew on the sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses whither away  
Like the sunflower  
I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day . . . _

_Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan _

_Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again_

"Alright," said Shino, "That was good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're sure."

**

* * *

**

_1130 hours: Uzumaki Naruto, Genin, Konoha, age 12_

Shino was tired, Tenten was bored, and Iruka was sipping his tea. Reading the list, Shino called out, "Naruto, get up there."

Naruto went onstage, enthusiastic as always. "All right! I'll be in the play for sure. Believe it!"

He took a deep breath, and went into his song.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life…_

"Good job, Naruto. Now do your show tune."

"Gotcha, Iruka-sensei!"

_Well, either you're closing your eyes  
To a situation you do now wish to acknowledge  
Or you are not aware of the caliber of disaster indicated  
By the presence of a pool table in your community.  
Ya got trouble, my friend, right here,  
I say, trouble right here in River City._

Naruto stopped, and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah…uh…that's pretty much all I got."

**

* * *

**

_1200 hours: Konoha Theatre_

Shino stood, stretching his muscles.

"Well team, that's all of our auditions. The cast list will be up tomorrow. Got it?"

The shinobi all nodded, murmurs of assent echoing around them. Tenten sighed.

"Alright then, see ya tomorrow!"

**

* * *

**

And I'm done! Wow, this chapter sucked to write. A few explanations:

_Mezzo-soprano_: (meaning "middle soprano" in Italian) a female singer whose range lies between the soprano and the contralto, usually extending from the A below middle C to the A two octaves above. While mezzo-sopranos generally have a heavier, darker tone than sopranos, the mezzo-soprano voice resonates in a higher range than that of a contralto.

_Tenor_: a singer with a voice range from approximately C3 (one octave below middle C) to A4 (above middle C) in choral music, or up to "tenor C" (C5, one octave above middle C) or higher in operatic music.

_Countertenor_: an adult male who sings in an alto, mezzo-soprano or (more rarely) soprano range, often through use of falsetto, or sometimes natural head voice. A younger male who has this ability is called a Male Alto.

If you still don't get any of it, then just Google it. Next chapter has the cast list, so be patient!


	2. For a Limited Time

Well, I'm back. And guess what? I have a new chapter for you guys! The cast list was a bitch to figure out, but in the end, I think it turned out alright. So anyways, here's a new chapter!

Disclaimer: James Madison wrote the Constitution, Thomas Jefferson wrote the Declaration of Independence, but I didn't write Naruto.

**

* * *

**

_1700 hours: Umino Iruka's apartment_

"So it's agreed then…Sasuke isn't Sweeny?"

Shino nodded. "He doesn't have the voice for it. He'd be better off not being in a singing part at all."

Tenten sighed. "Then who's going to be Sweeny?"

The trio had been at this for hours. Mrs. Lovette had been an easy assignment, as had Toby, but for all it was worth, they didn't even have the beginnings of a show. They'd bickered, compared, even banged their heads repeatedly against the table, but the result was the same: they had no Sweeny Todd.

Iruka popped another Advil, and sighed. "Well, it's starting to get late. You two should get home."

**

* * *

**

_1900 hours: Aburame household_

It hit Shino in a blinding flash of the obvious. Jumping out of bed, he pulled out the cast list, and scanned it.

_It could work,_ he thought, _it just might work._

**

* * *

**

_0800 hours: Konoha theatre_

"Alright, alright…everyone, settle down," said Iruka in his teacher-voice. Shino, Iruka, and Tenten, all tired and irritated, stood before the cast members with clipboards in hand. Shino cleared his throat, and the mob fell silent.

"Alright, here's how it goes," he said, "Each role will be called out, and there will be no complaining. Complain, and a certain puppet master will be convinced to use his Iron Maiden jutsu on you."

"Hells yeah," said Kankuro, fingers twitching with anticipation. Gaara hit him over the head.

"Don't be stupid. Baki said not to use that jutsu unless necessary."

"The roles are: Adolfo Pirelli…Sabaku no Kankuro."

Kankuro jumped up, whooping and high-fiving Naruto and Lee.

"Beggar Woman…Haruno Sakura."

Sakura stood, waving and smiling brightly at the cast as they applauded. She was a bit disappointed at not being a main character, but she blew it off; at least she'd get stage time.

"Beadle Bamford…Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru groaned. "What a drag," he muttered, "now I have to sing."

"Our Judge Turpin is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned. He had wanted to be Sweeny Todd.

"Tobias Ragg is Konohamaru…"

"Yeah!" The young boy jumped up and down. "Did ya hear that, Boss? I'm a main character!"

"For once," muttered Gaara to Sakura. She stuffed a fist in her mouth to keep from laughing.

"The lovely Johanna will be played by Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata went wide-eyed, and fainted. Shino sweat dropped.

"Anthony Hope…Uzumaki Naruto."

"I have a bigger role than Sasuke-teme? HELL YES!"

Sakura hit him over the head. "SHUT UP!"

"Erm…Mrs. Lovette is Yamanaka Ino…"

"Ha," said Ino, flicking back her blonde hair, "I beat Forehead Girl! I'm better than you are!"

Sakura said nothing; instead, she flicked a spider into Ino's face. Ino began to screech, causing Gaara to grab her with his sand, and fling her into a supply closet.

"That was getting annoying," he said. Everyone shuffled slightly away from the redhead.

And the last role," Shino said dramatically. The theatre was completely quiet. Ino had even stopped banging on the closet door.

"Our main role…"

Shinobi listened with bated breath. The tension in the air was terrific.

"Sweeny Todd is…"

Everyone waited through those five agonizing seconds; each individual wanting Shino to cut out the dramatic paused and announce it already.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

**

* * *

**

_0830 hours: Konoha theatre_

Everyone was dumbstruck. Sasuke had gone slack-jawed. Tenten and Iruka stared at Shino with a horrified look on their faces. Sakura was speechless. Gaara looked surprised.

"NANI?!"

The theatre was in an uproar. Sasuke was cursing a blue streak, damning the play to the fiery pit of hell. Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro offered their congratulations to a gobsmacked Gaara. Ino had started to bang on the closet door again.

"Now, now…" said a nervous-sounding Shino, "there's no reason to be so surprised…Gaara was the only logical choice we could think of…"

"You do realize that Sweeny uses a straight razor in the play, right?"

Shino nodded. "I'm well aware, Tenten."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE THE PSYCHOPATH THE PART WITH THE RAZOR?!"

Shino paused, a look of terror on his face.

"Oh Kami, what have I done?!"

**

* * *

**

_0900 hours: Konoha Theatre_

There was no going back now. Despite cajoling, blackmail, manipulation, and bribery, Gaara became Sweeny Todd. It may have been a tragic flaw on Shino's part, but the cast list was set, and the participants could only cower and wait.

_Sweeny Todd- Sabaku no Gaara_

_Mrs. Lovette- Yamanaka Ino_

_Anthony Hope- Uzumaki Naruto_

_Johanna- Hyuuga Hinata_

_Tobias Ragg- Konohamaru, Honorable Grandson of the Sandaime Hokage_

_Judge Turpin- Uchiha Sasuke_

_Beadle Bamford- Nara Shikamaru_

_Beggar Woman- Haruno Sakura_

_Adolfo Pirelli- Sabaku no Kankuro_

**

* * *

**

Second chapter status: complete! This chapter was easy to write. I was really surprised that you all liked it so much. So to all my reviewers: REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!!


	3. The Troupe is Back

I'm back, baby! And since my carpal tunnel isn't acting up, I'll have less spelling errors, I promise!

Gaara: Just get on with it.

Me: No.

Neji: Hurry up.

Me: You ain't the boss of me!

Sasuke: Panda-Chan21 does not own me, Gaara, Neji, Naruto, or anyone else for that matter.

Me: I have a Gaara plushie, though…

* * *

_0800 hours: Konoha Theatre, First rehearsal._

_I have sailed the world  
beheld its wonders  
from the Dardanelles,  
to the mountains of Peru,  
But there's no place like London!  
I feel home again...  
I could hear the city bells ring...  
Whatever would I do?  
No there's..._

The first of the rehearsals was now underway, and Gaara and Naruto were in full costume. Naruto was beginning _No Place like London_.

"_No place like London..._" Gaara sang mournfully.

"Mr. Todd, sir…" whispered Naruto fretfully. Gaara (following his blocking) whirled around and grabbed his arm.

"You are young...Life has been kind to you...You will learn," he spat out.

Gaara then turned.

"'Tis here we go our seperate ways. Farewell Anthony. I will not soon forget the good ship _Bountiful_, nor the young man who saved my life."

"Stop!" shouted Shino, "Naruto, you're blocking the right foot forward! It's the left!"

Gaara sighed. It had been like this for an hour now, and Iruka was going insane with the costumes. Gaara tugged at his dark gray waistcoat and dirty pinstriped pants. He was spared the usual scoff by a shriek.

Ino ran out, wearing her costume. "I look disgusting!"

Temari sighed. "Ino, it's Victorian Gothic."

"It's disgusting is what it is," she cried out, "And plus, I have to KISS Gaara! That's gross in itself!"

"Lady," said Gaara, "You ain't much of a looker yourself."

"And at least you have a decent character," said Sakura walking out in her peasant garb and dirty silk hat, "I have to pretend I'm insane!"

"But Sakura," said Kankuro, adjusting his flamboyant royal blue suit and matador's cape, "You ARE crazy."

"Fuck you!"

Shino pulled out his penny whistle and blew hard. All shinobi clutched their ears in pain.

"Will you guys cut it out? Sakura, cue!"

Sakura walked on, hunched over and twitching as she walked. "_Alms, alms for a miserable woman! On a miserable chilly mornin'!"_

Naruto tossed her a coin, and Sakura fell upon it ravenously._  
_

_Thank ya, sir, thank ya...  
How would ya like a little muff,  
dear a little jig-jig,  
a little bounce around the bush!_

She turned over to Gaara, and pressed against him. No one really noticed the redhead go faintly pink._  
_

_Wouldn't ya like to push me parsley?  
It looks to me, dear, that you've got plenty there to push!  
Alms, alms for a pitiful woman...  
what's got wandering wits? _

Sakura then looked up, and pretended to notice Gaara for the first time. "_Hey! Don't I know you, mister?"  
_

"Must you glare at me, woman," shouted Gaara as he threw Sakura to the ground, "Off with you! Off I say!"

"Stop, stop…" said Shino again, exasperated, "Sakura, Gaara, if you don't try to be more convincing, then we'll have to spend the night in here."

"Sorry, Shino," said Sakura, as she picked herself up off the ground, "It's just weird doing that to Gaara of all people…"

"Nevermind," said Shino, grabbing his coffee, "We'll just take a break."

_0900 hours: Morning Break_

Sasuke stared as Gaara helped dust Sakura off and they went to go change. Neji called off Naruto, and Sasuke hid himself behind a pillar, muttering something under his breath.

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit  
and the vermin of the world inhabit it  
and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit  
and it goes by the name of London.  
At the top of the hole sit the privileged few  
Making mock of the vermin in the lonely zoo  
turning beauty to filth and greed...  
I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders,  
for the cruelty of men is as wonderous as Peru  
but there's no place like London!_

He then kicked at a fake log on the ground, and wrapped his costume's cape closer around himself.

"That demon bastard doesn't deserve the part, nor does he deserve to work with…"

He trailed off, then kicked at the props again. "No…Sakura's responsible. If he tries anything though…"

He smirked.

"I'll kill him."

* * *

_0930 hours: Costume Fittings_

Sakura stood with Iruka, getting fitted for her costume, while Gaara sat watching in boredom. As Temari said something, Sakura laughed, and Gaara vaguely thought about how pretty she was with her hair shining in the stage lights.

"_There was a barber and his wife_," he sang quietly to himself, "_and she was beautiful..._"  
_a foolish barber and his wife.  
She was his reason for his life...  
and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous.  
And he was naive._

Sasuke walked up to Sakura, and Gaara frowned. _  
_

_There was another man who saw  
that she was beautiful...  
A pious vulture of the law  
who, with a gesture of his claw  
removed the barber from his plate!  
And there was nothing but to wait!  
And she would fall!  
So soft!  
So young!  
So lost and oh so beautiful!_

He then stood, turning away to walk off the stage, his frown turning into a scowl.

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit  
and it's filled with people who are filled with shit!  
And the vermin of the world inhabit it!_

Well, that's it for this chapter…I hope you enjoyed what little I could come up with while under the influence of writer's block! REVIEW!!


	4. With a New Play

New chappie! You thought I'd never make it. Well I DID!

Disclaimer: IT'S NOT MINE! I SWEAR IT ISN'T MINE! NOW PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!! (sobs) Ahem, I'm fine now.

* * *

_0800 hours: Konoha Theatre_

_These are my friends,  
See how they glisten.  
See this one shine,  
How he smiles in the light,  
My friends,  
My faithful friends..._

Everyone watched as Ino sat before a delightfully demented-looking Gaara, looking at him in mock-adoration as he fingered chased-silver razors lovingly.

_Speak to me, friend.  
Whisper, I'll listen.  
I know, I know  
You've been locked out of sight  
All these years!  
Like me, my friend!  
Well, I've come home  
To find you waiting!  
Home,  
And we're together...  
And we'll do wonders...  
Won't we...?_

Sakura stood in the wings, watching Ino as she reluctantly followed her blocking, fuming silently. Temari watched Sakura, worried.

_You there, my friend,_ Gaara murmured.  
_I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd,_ Ino whispered.

_Come, let me hold you._ Gaara intoned, standing and flicking the razor open with a practiced gesture.

_If you only knew, Mr. Todd,_ Ino chimed as she stood with him.

_Now, with a sigh,_ Gaara said, slumping.  
_Ooh, Mr. Todd,_ Ino cooed.

_You grow warm,_ Gaara whispered.  
_You're warm,_ Ino whispered.

_In my hand..._they sang together.

Sakura turned on her heel, storming off angrily. Temari, biting her lip, went after her.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Sakura looked at the blonde. "Ino's pushing it! I mean, she doesn't even like him!"

Temari looked at her. She continued this for a few seconds.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Gaara! Have you seen the way Ino looks at him?!"

Temari sighed. She sighed the way she sighed when Kankuro was acting particularly stupid.

"Sakura, she's SUPPOSED to look at him that way! It's in the script!"

Sakura's look of dawning comprehension was absolutely superb.

"You're right," she said, shaking her head, "I have no clue what I was thinking."

"I have an idea," replied Temari, "You were jealous."

"What?! I'm not jealous!"

Temari smirked. "You're mad that Ino spends more time with Gaara onstage than you. Admit it."

Sakura looked flustered. "No I'm not! You can't prove it!"

Temari snorted. "You realize that by freaking out, you're proving me right, right?"

Sakura huffed. "Whatever."_

* * *

_

_1000 hours: Konoha theatre, Lunch run_

Sakura and Hinata sat eating onigiri, singing absentmindedly.

_Green finch and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?_

Sakura chimed beautifully as she sewed a tear in one of the chorus member's costumes. Hinata went next, laying out their lunch.

_How can you jubilate,  
Sitting in cages,  
Never taking wing?  
Outside the sky waits,  
Beckoning, beckoning,  
Just beyond the bars._

Sakura smiled at Hinata's sweet voice, and joined in.

_How can you remain,  
Staring at the rain,  
Maddened by the stars?  
How is it you sing  
Anything?  
How is it you sing?  
My cage has many rooms,  
Damask and dark.  
Nothing there sings,  
Not even my lark._

In the wings, both girls were being watched. Gaara gazed upon Sakura as Naruto blushed at Hinata's voice.

_Larks never will, you know, when they're captive,_ Hinata reasoned, in her calm little voice.

_Teach me to be more adaptive,_ Sakura pleaded.

_Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird,_ both girls rang out in clear tones.

_Teach me how to sing,_ Hinata whispered.

_If I cannot fly,_ Sakura murmured, _Let me sing._

I hope you liked it...now tell me how much you like it. Tell me in a review, please!

* * *


	5. A Final Note

I'm sorry for not doing anything with this in a while, but the truth is that I'm not really feeling it with this story anymore. I've got zero to no motivation for this anymore, and to be honest I think the first story is better if it just stands alone. That is why I am discontinuing this fic. But don't freak! I still have some other really fun and exciting fics that you can read, such as Masque of Red Death and Story of A Girl. I'm only discontinuing this and Coming Out Of the Closet 2: Konoha Gone Crazy!

Here's to hoping you guys find me on my other fics,

PandaChan21


End file.
